


The One That Got Away

by adobochubs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, And Viktor will be thirsty, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, He will get Yuuri back, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Drama, They will meet again as adults, please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochubs/pseuds/adobochubs
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is one of the most desired, most eligible alpha bachelors in Russia. He's incredible- incredibly charming, incredibly intelligent, incredibly handsome, and incredibly wealthy. Not to mention, he has the body that Adonis himself will envy.Everybody wants him and he could have anybody, but Viktor has already set his heart on only one a long time ago - an omega he fell for in high school, the Japanese beauty that has slipped through his fingers and he hasn't seen in 6 years now.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I think the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction fits Yuuri and I can imagine Viktor singing that to him at karaoke. He doesn't flip that hair but meh...  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri met in high school. It was Valentine's Day and Yuuri gave him flowers.

Chapter 1

You Don't Know You're Beautiful

 

Viktor just wanted to become an architect.

He came from a kind and loving family of alphas from Russia, but their name carried a lot that Viktor didn't want. He didn't want his family's reputation. He didn't want his family's money. He didn't want the prestige. Viktor just wanted to become an architect.

So Viktor's parents had a wonderful idea. They sent him abroad to a quiet and peaceful university in Detroit, where Viktor could complete his education away from prying eyes. Where Viktor could be who he wants to be under the guidance of his godfather.

So Viktor worked hard. He worked very hard because that’s what grateful children do. He did his homework, listened to his teachers, and participated in sports. He worked so hard, focused so hard, that he didn’t know people have started taking notice. Until one day, when the student council president graduated, his school mates decided it was a good idea to put Viktor in his place next.

Which is why Viktor was feeling a rather painful headache in his skull.

"Viktor, Donna backed out. She sent the money back."

It’s Valentine's Day tomorrow. Prom day. And Donna was the event planner they hired to make it happen. Viktor must admit, the budget they gave her when they hired her a month ago was small and Yakov was extremely stingy with the consultation fee he gave her. Still, she can't back out just a day before the prom.

"What do you mean backed out? She can't back out Chris!"

"She already did, hun. Said she's sick and-"

A loud screeching noise suddenly interrupted the line and Viktor cursed the weak reception in their school. He was at the library during his lunch break when Chris called, and he has to run to the fire exit staircase to hear him.

" ...someone else. She sent you her contacts for the-"

"Come again, Chris? I didn't -"

This time Viktor hears his own voice echoing from the phone but it clears right away, Chris's laughter immediately taking over.

"Oh, hun. I have a major hard-on because of our home economics substitute. Who knew aprons could be oh so sexy!”

"Wh- what are-? Chris! This isn't the time!"

Chris is the student council vice president and he has the hormonal levels of a rabbit during mating season. He and Chris are both seniors so they live in the same dorm, and to Viktor's displeasure, at times, Chris is also his roommate and best friend.

Chris laughs at his panicked tone but calms down quickly, "She said we should look for another event planner. I tried but no one wants to accept an event due tomorrow, especially tomorrow. We can organize it ourselves, or move the date, or even worse, just announce the prom a no-go."

The prom can't be a "no-go," unless Viktor wants the whole school going after the student council with torches and pitchforks. All years, freshmen to seniors, are welcome to the prom. That will be a very large angry mob. He can't also consider moving it to another date. They celebrate it on Valentine's Day for a reason and the theme they chose won't work as well as it will do on Valentine's Day. 

Oh, how he missed the times he used to be just a spectator. Just another student waiting for the prom to commence in his tailored suit and polished shoes. Just waiting.

Not planning the event himself.

To make matters worse, he promised to give the students the most romantic Valentine's Day prom ever, and he told them to prepare for the cheesiest theme he can ever come up with.

_Garden of Love. How original._

He wants to punch his own pretty face.

Chris probably noticed his silence and he startles when Chris speaks again.

"Aww, don’t worry Viktor! Our dear Donna has let us go on with the bookings she made. Just check the email I forwarded to you. I'll get the others."

With the promise of ditching class together and meeting with the rest of the council in their office, Viktor ends the call with Chris so he can check his email. Sure enough, there is a forwarded message from Donna and looking at it, it seems like the problem isn't as big as he thought it is. He's always had a tendency to over react.

Reading Donna's progress report, it seems like she was able to book most of the things they asked for - food, decorative props, tables and chairs, the sound system, even the DJ, but it feels like there's something missing. The list looks short and lacking.

He scrolls back up to check the list again but he can't figure out what's not there, until he scrolls down again, past the list, past Donna's explanation and apology, into the bottom most part of the email until he reached a note typed in bold characters.

_"PS. I haven't booked the flowers yet. I'm sorry, Chris. Please extend my apologies to the team."_

Well.

_Shit._

-

"What's a garden without flowers?"

Yuri, his auditor who also happened to be his cousin, asks from where he's sitting with both his feet on the table. He is busy swatting Mila’s hands away, Viktor’s secretary, who is trying to braid his hair.

They were all herded to the office by Chris later that day with the mission of getting volunteers for the decorations and most importantly, to figure out what to do with the flowers. Leo and Michele took care of gathering volunteers but the flowers proved to be a much harder problem to solve.

"We still have some money left but it can't afford the amount of flowers we need. I called all the stores in the vicinity but they won't accept the offer."

One store gave him other options and the owner was willing to take his small budget but they won't be able to deliver the flowers till next week.

"Then just ditch the flowers! Change the theme!"

Oh, Yuri. His beloved cousin just doesn't understand how drastic that will be.

Yuri has always been like that, so smug and sure of himself like he already knows everything there is to know even if he's only 15 years old. But despite all that and his cat-like nature, Viktor loves his baby cousin immensely and he knows it's reciprocated. Yuri followed him all the way to Detroit after all. His cousin's excuse that he simply thought it's unfair for Viktor to be the only one who could study abroad didn't convince him.

But they can't change the theme just a day before the prom and even if they can, they will still need the flowers for the bouquets, the centerpieces, the corsages, the boutonnieres...

They just freaking need flowers.

"God! I wish it rains flowers tomorrow."

He can get money from his own pocket to supplement the budget and afford an easy way out of the problem but if he does that, Yakov will make sure he says goodbye to this "living his own life his way" thing he begged his parents for.

Maybe he should really just give up on the flowers and just let it be a garden of lamps, a garden of ribbons... a garden.

Suddenly, Phichit’s head snaps up, startling all of them. His eyes are wide with realization and his features are lit up.

"Wait! I might have an idea.”

He opens his phone quickly and madly types away, “But I’m not quite sure yet. Flowers, right?” He made a humming sound to confirm and Phichit continued typing without looking up, “God! Why didn’t I realize it earlier?”

They all moved forward, interested to know what Phichit is suddenly riled up about, hoping to god that he really has something that can finally end this meeting.

“My roommate,” Phichit finally said, eyes still focused on his phone. “His parents own a flower shop-“

Sighs of relief and “Great!” and “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” erupted from his council members. Viktor sat up straight in a flash, “Really?”, but Phichit immediately cut them all off by lifting his hand.

“But it’s not here in Detroit. It’s in Japan.”

_What?_

Viktor’s mouth fell open unattractively, disbelief quickly turning into frustration. It’s even worse than the last time he had no one to share his rut with.

It must be so much worse for Chris, “I love you, Peach. But we are not shipping anything from Japan.”

“Can you guys please let me finish first?" Phichit flashed them all an annoyed look. Viktor can swear Phichit has looked even more intimidating ever since he started wearing that brand of eyeliner Mila recommended.

“What I’m trying to say is he might know someone. Or maybe his parents. Y’know, for importing or something? People know people in that kind of busines,” Phichit said while staring at them with a determined look in his eyes.

They don’t get to hang out often outside of the council but Viktor learned from experience that the junior is trustworthy. He must really have something helpful, “Ok, Phichit. I’m all ears.”

“Why thank you, Pres!” the Thai student beamed. “You see, my roommate's also friends with the owner of a flower shop in town. That might be helpful too. I texted him but...” he checked his phone again, “…he hasn’t replied yet, probably still in the library. I’ll go there right after this to ask him myself.”

Optimism is practically radiating off Phichit and he looks so sure of this person he has in mind, “Ok. It’ll be really great if he’ll be able to help us.”

“It's the black-haired omega right? Your roommate,” Michele suddenly interrupts. “He was standing too close to my Sara yesterday. He better have those flowers or I'm coming to your room."

"Oh, chéri. You do know that's impossible, right? You're as good as dead if you step foot in their dormitory."

“I'd love to set foot in the omegas’ dormitory. That place is a sanctuary for beautiful human beings. A piece of heaven on earth.”

“Anya will kill you, Georgi.”

“I bet Chulanont is the ugliest resident there.”

“I am not! Broomstick head!”

“Anybody know where Yakov is?”

The room has somehow become a bit livelier to Viktor’s relief, their office quickly being refilled with conversation. However, the pain blooming in his skull earlier has now become a full-blown headache, pounding his brain into mush. It becomes even worse the more he listens to his bickering council members.

He can only hope that this person, Phichit's roommate, can really help them. If he can, then Viktor will worship him forever.

-

Yuuri just loves flowers.

He was born and raised with them. He slept and woke up surrounded by them. His parents even named him after one.

Yuuri figured it couldn’t be helped since his parents own a flower shop. It isn't big, just a humble family owned store attached to their house but to Yuuri, it’s the most beautiful flower shop he has ever been in and he misses it immensely.

“I don’t know what he does with these books but this has got to stop!”

A loud thud startled him out of his thoughts, when Sara suddenly dropped thick books on a nearby table. His fellow junior and omega looks irritated and she has both of her hands on her hips.

It is a complaint he's heard too many times already, "Did he leave books again?"

“Seriously, why don’t they just ban Viktor? I have already put up too many signs but he still leaves them lying around after he uses them and he doesn’t even bother logging in!”

Oh Sara.

Yuuri has seen Sara posting signs all over the library that are as specific as “Please return the architecture books after use” even at places as random as the Greek Mythology section. Sometimes he can't help but just feel sorry for her.

“I’m gonna talk to Mickey and tell him to tell Viktor that he’s being insensitive!”

But if he can be honest with Sara, he doesn't mind the silver-haired senior’s presence in the library. The student council president is a usual face in the library and he seems to be an avid fan of architecture books.

“Yuuri.”

“Uhm-hm?”

“You’re not listening to me.”

“I am, sorry,” he smiled up at her and handed her some books on literature that he just finished stacking. He has been sitting cross-legged on the floor of the library's quiet backroom for hours now, checking returned books and stacking them for reshelving.

“It’s… It’s nice that he goes here, don't you think? I mean, at least he gives us something to do. Not much happens here anyway.”

Sara looked at him silently, her purple eyes simply regarding him. She has been silent for so long Yuuri starts fearing she will be mad at him but suddenly her lips stretched into an understanding smile, "I think... I think you're right."

But her smile quickly transformed into an adorable pout and her eyes swelled like a puppy's when it begs for rubs, "But Yuuri! He should still follow these rules at least one book at a time. Is it so hard to do that? Are the library rules hard to follow, Yuuri?"

Sara has added numerous rules in the already long list of library rules they have but he knows she did that out of pure concern and love for books.

"No, Sara. It’s not hard. Maybe the president was just tired," he reached a hand out to her and she pulled him up gently so he can stand. They each got a stack of books and headed out to the main library to start reshelving.

Working in the library every Mondays and Thursdays is one of the few things he does with Sara every week. Yuuri doesn't really read much but he misses helping around after school like he did back home so he joined the book club to have a place where he can be useful at school. It has been a busy Thursday today with students and teachers coming in to cram projects before the prom the following evening.

"Do you already have a date for tomorrow?" Sara whispered while she placed her stack of books on the table as quietly as she can.

An alpha in his class asked him yesterday, a senior the other day, but Yuuri declined them both politely. He doesn't blend well in crowds, and parties usually overwhelm him so he didn't plan on coming at all. It will be too late now to prepare if he decides to change his mind so even though he felt happy they thought he’s good enough to be a date, he turned down their invitation.

"N-no. Not yet."

Sara stopped midway to placing a book on the shelf, one hand on her hip, "You're thinking of not going again, aren't you?"

He gave her a pursed smile and started reshelving his own stack of books, "I just don't have anything to wear."

He owns a suit and a light blue tie he bought for his acceptance interview in the school three years ago. It’s good enough to be worn to the prom but the clothes aren’t really his problem. It’s just easier to lie than voice his insecurities.

But Sara is not convinced, "Oh, Yuuri. You seriously thought that would work on me?"

Sara put down the book she's holding and stared at him with stern eyes.

"I bet you're just thinking wild thoughts again. Look at you! You are very cute, don't you know that?" Then she patted her own cheeks until it becomes red, "Especially when you blush. I bet a lot of people will ask you to be their date if you only put yourself out there more," she finishes with a smile.

Yuuri highly doubts that. He doesn't look bad but he's hardly good-looking. He's in the middle of the scale of attractiveness, somewhat leaning towards the ugly range the older he becomes. Plus he looks like a marshmallow with legs. His skin is pale white, his cheeks are soft, his stomach is soft, and his bottom is soft. There are way too many soft spots in his body even for an omega. Even his mental and emotional states are soft. He crumbles easily under pressure and he has only one response for happiness, fear and sadness - crying.

Who would want to have a marshmallow for a date?

He also can't understand why people find blushing cute when it's a normal physical reaction for embarrassment. Something he is very familiar with especially at times like this when he remembers his flaws.

"There!" Sara broke into a squeal. "You're so pretty when you blush!!!"

The librarian passing by immediately shushed them and gave Sara a disapproving look. Sara whispered her apology, bowing down slightly, only to whisper to Yuuri with suppressed laughter when the librarian was gone, “She sure is grumpy today.”

Sara has always been very kind to him. Somehow, despite her overexcited personality, she has a very comforting nature that always calms him. But 'pretty' is still a very generous word to describe him. 'Plain' or 'boring' is so much more appropriate.

"Yuuri!"

A loud familiar voice suddenly cut through the silence of the library causing some heads to turn to the figure quickly approaching him and Sara.

"I knew you'd be here!" Phichit stopped in front of him, hands on his knees. "Have you seen my text?"

Before Yuuri can respond though, the librarian from earlier came back huffing and looking irritated. She pointed an accusing finger towards Phichit and told them to find another place to chat. Understanding the librarian's grumpiness due to how busy the day has been, Yuuri guiltily left Sara and walked out of the library with Phichit.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I was just so in a hurry," Phichit said once they were out in the corridor.

"No, sorryI haven't checked my phone. What is it about?"

Phichit takes a deep breath and, "It's Viktor. He… we need flowers for the prom. You have a flowershop-"

"But it's in Japan-" surely he has mentioned that before.

"I know. But do you know anyone who can help us get flowers? Your parents- like do they have business partners here - "

Well, his parents do contact other flower shops from time to time. Flowers in Japan are abundant but there are times when they have to get something from somewhere else. His parents are also familiar with exporting. The problem is he can't remember hearing his mother talking to anyone from Detroit.

"I- I'm not sure, Phichit."

"Can you ask them?"

"I thought the prom has been planned out?"

"She backed out," Phichit's shoulders sagged dramatically. "Now we have to figure out where the hell to get flowers in one day! One day!” he said with his index finger raised, “And we don't know where to get it. Viktor asked around but stores here are all heartless!"

"So... you want me to ask my parents if...?" Yuuri trailed off in a question because he's not sure if Phichit's suggestion is even making sense.

Phichit suddenly grabbed his hands and gripped it tightly in his, “Yes! Yes, please Yuuri! Just… ask them if they know anyone, or if they can refer us to someone who can maybe give it to us cheaper. Or that store you always visit in town. Anything to help us!”

Yuuri gulped audibly, feeling a bit overwhelmed, but Phichit is making the big hamster eyes he always does whenever he needs a big favor, "Please! Please! Please help us, Yuuri!"

If they already asked around to no avail, then Yuuri is probably their last hope. Thinking about it made pressure creep up his spine.

"But Phichit, what if I- what if they don't know anyone? What if I can't help you?"

Phichit has been his roommate since he came to Detroit. By now they have become so close he can consider the Thai student his best friend. Phichit knows him inside and out like his own mother does.

As expected, Phichit must have sensed the sudden shift in his mood and he let go of Yuuri's hands to grip his shoulders tightly. "Yuuri, look at me. I'm sorry for suddenly putting that much pressure on you but don't worry too much about it, ok? It's not really a big problem. Just ask your parents if they can help but if they say they can't then that's it. Alright?"

Just ask his parents... It shouldn't be that hard.

He nodded slowly, “Ok. I will ask them.” His eyes slowly filling with determination as he looks at his best friend. It's just a small favor and nothing he can't do for Phichit.

His best friend sighed in relief and wrapped him in a tight hug, “Thank you, Yuuri! Again, if they have nothing, if you have nothing, just tell me. Viktor will understand. 

-

Viktor will not understand.

Upon reaching his dorm room, he instantly called his mother and to his horror, she doesn’t know anyone in Detroit.

“I’m sorry, honey. I’m sure Detroit is beautiful, but it’s too far away.”

He has of course expected that and it makes perfect sense so he didn't ask further.

He continued chatting with his mom, hating for her to think he only called for that. He tried his best to hide the anxiety in his voice and wished his mom didn’t hear the small sighs he was letting out. After their conversation, he sat on his bed, head bowed and shoulders slumped like a lost little puppy, thinking how he's going to tell Phichit.

His roommate told him how much flowers they need, how much they're willing to spend, and where the flowers will be needed. He knows Phichit didn't mean to pressure him and that he can just say his parents has no contacts in Detroit and the council will leave him be, but if they thought of Yuuri just because his parents own a flower shop that's not even in Detroit, then they must have been very desperate.

He can't just let them down.

He lifts his head, a thought suddenly making its way to his consciousness.

_“… that store you always visit in town…”_

He looked at the small clock on his bedside table, smiling to see he still has time. He quickly changed into more casual clothes and left a note for Phichit, saying he will come back late.

He has one more person to turn to.

-

When he first came to Detroit, he was only 14 years old. It was a pleasant surprise that he qualified for the student exchange program and although he was scared, especially his parents, he grabbed the opportunity and left after graduating from middle school.

The transfer promised him a year of free schooling abroad and within that year, he managed to get a local scholarship to continue until he graduates which is very helpful to him and his family. He'd love to go home and transfer back to his own school, but the new life and independence Detroit has given him are difficult to let go of. He's so lucky that his family understood.

On his first day in the foreign country, he took his time getting familiar with the city, too shy to tour around the dorm and meet his fellow omegas. Phichit arrived a week later than him, leaving him all alone on his first week but he didn't mind. It at least let him psychologically prepare for the idea of having a roommate.

He toured around the campus, after which he found his way to the metro area where he strolled intrigued, checking one store window after the other. He remembered the empty vases by their beds at the dorm and he hoped Phichit wouldn't mind him decorating their room a bit. He went around looking for a flower shop and when he did, he found one that later became more than just a flower shop to him.

Now Yuuri is 17 and almost three years have passed since he first set foot in that store. He smiles to himself when he sees the familiar store signage up ahead and jogs faster. It's a two-story building fifteen minutes away from his dorm, the first floor acting as the shop itself and the second as the owner's residence. Just like his family home in Japan.

Coming up to the store, Yuuri pressed the button beside the door seeing it's already closed for customers. Not a minute later, a man wearing a green apron approached the glass door from the inside and opened it, revealing a head with long brown hair tied up in a flawless ponytail. The owner's lips broke into a beaming smile when he saw Yuuri.

"Yuuri! How are you? Come in! Come in!"

Celestino owns the flower shop called _Celestino's_ , the store Yuuri loves to visit on weekends. He is a beta who was born and raised in Italy but found his heart and calling in Detroit.

Yuuri first came to his store looking for flowers for his and Phichit's room and the Italian man found it curious why a young teenager shops flowers for his own room. He was impressed with Yuuri's knowledge on them and was extremely ecstatic when Yuuri told him his family owns a flower shop too. So from then on, the beta has allowed him to visit whenever he wants and Celestino and his employees have quickly accepted him into their little family.

Once inside the store, Celestino ushered him to a bar stool beside the counter where he seems to be arranging some flowers into a small bouquet, obviously preparing for the busy day tomorrow since it will be Valentine’s Day.

"So, what brought my favorite young florist to my store at this time?"

Yuuri sat transfixed as he watched Celestino's hands expertly put together the beautiful bouquet. He has always admired how the man takes his time when arranging flowers. Slow and sure. And the result is always wonderful.

"That’s very beautiful.”

Celestino paused what he's doing and smiled at him, "Will you like to help me?"

Yuuri felt his own lips curl up into a shy smile and he gave Celestino a nod, forgetting for a little while why he went to see the beta.

It has been their routine ever since Celestino realized Yuuri's passion for flowers. Every time Yuuri comes to visit, the Italian will let him do whatever he wants. He will let Yuuri water them, refill empty buckets, and even arrange them if there are any orders. Celestino has offered paying him for his time but the happiness working at the Italian's store always brings him whenever he comes to help is enough compensation. Plus, it has made the loneliness of living far away from home easier to bear.

They worked in comfortable silence for some time, only speaking when Yuuri has to ask questions for the flowers he’s arranging and Celestino would poke at the flowers Yuuri missed.

"We'll be delivering flowers for a wedding on Saturday. Would you like to come with us?" Celestino asks after he's done with his own bouquet.

Yuuri looks up from the bundle of flowers he's fitting in a rubber band with wide eyes. He hasn’t been outside of the town much and Celestino rarely goes to make deliveries himself. The beta will only come along if the client asked specifically for him to decorate. The thought of arranging flowers for a wedding alongside Celestino thrills Yuuri so much that he can't contain his excitement, "Can I?"

The florist chuckled at his wide eyed expression, "Of course, Yuuri! It's just a short drive away but we'll be passing through some beautiful sights on the way. Plus, it's a church wedding. You like that, right?"

Church weddings. He does love church weddings. It's the perfect ending to a romantic love story. A perfect beginning to a happy couple's life together. He can only dream of having one for himself someday, knowing it will be impossible for his plain and shy self to even catch someone's attention. But he can at least allow himself to see how churches look like on a wedding day.

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed loudly. He ducked his head right away when he realized how loud he's been and his cheeks flushed red.

But he still can't hide his excitement, "Are...are we decorating too?"

"We are, Yuuri. We are. So you better wake up early on Saturday so we can take you with us. Ok?"

Yuuri isn't a morning person but he won't pass up such an opportunity, "Yes, sir!"

Celestino ruffled his hair, chuckling heartily. He eventually calmed down and they settled into the same silence they were in earlier.

"You're getting better at that," Celestino said after some time.

"Thank you," he responded shyly to the beta. It really does make him happy whenever Celestino lets him make bouquets and arrange flowers for the store. It especially makes him even happier when the florist praises his work.

The older man smiled and simply stared at Yuuri's fingers, "So. What brought you here on a weekday, son? Problem at school?"

Yuuri bit his lip. He almost forgot.

He finished the bouquet before he looked up at Celestino beneath his lashes. He's sure the school already called Celestino's shop but Yuuri wants to try asking himself. He doesn't know how he will do it but he'd like to bargain with Celestino for the flowers.

"My school," he started. His brain is not very cooperative whenever he's nervous so he settled on the first words that came to his mind.

"Uhm-hm," Celestino urges.

"Ahm. The prom."

"Yes?"

He handed over his finished bouquet to Celestino which the man took with a smile and continued, "My school needs my help for the prom. They... they need… flowers for the decorations and they... don't know where to get it."

Celestino's eyes twinkled and he beamed excitedly at Yuuri, "Oh! Did you refer our services?"

He gulped, "I'm planning to but... you see... there are complications."

"What complications?"

"It's the budget. It - it's quite small to afford the flowers and I think… we need a lot."

"Well, we can work on that,” the confidence in Celestino’s voice is now a sharp contrast of his nervousness.

He fiddled with his fingers and looked at Celestino meekly. They have grown very close, like a father to a son, through the three years that Yuuri has been with them. But he's aware there's still a very big chance Celestino won't agree.

"Uhm, and...the date,” he let out a deep breath and braced himself for Celestino’s reaction.

“We need it on Valentine's Day."

Celestino paused trimming the bouquet Yuuri made and looked at him, "Oh. That’s tomorrow. Your school's prom is tomorrow?"

Well, their school has always celebrated it on Valentine's Day so he nods quietly.

Celestino too is quiet and Yuuri grew even more worried the longer the man stayed silent. He is probably thinking how to carefully tell Yuuri he can't help him. He has to at least try negotiating and ask Celestino to consider his offer.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow," Yuuri started again and thankfully Celestino looked back at him to listen.

"The store will be busy. You'll need extra hands, and I was thinking what if… what if I work for the rest of the amount?" he asked carefully to the older man.

He can offer Celestino his services in the store in exchange of flowers that Celestino can provide in a day. He can help wrap flowers, make bouquets, make deliveries for Valentine's Day since he’s not going to the prom anyway…

He looked back up at Celestino to see the man's reaction and strangely, the man is looking at him like he can't believe what Yuuri has just said. But the man quickly shook his head and blinked quickly as if he's trying to recover from something surprising.

"Ahm... prom you say?" Celestino shook his head again and blinked once before facing Yuuri once more. For some reason Celestino looked a bit lost, "Ahm... actually... I ah... I received a call today for a prom on the same date. What was his name again? Vincent? Vi - Vidor?"

"Viktor?"

"Yes! Yes. Viktor. He mentioned a prom…” Celestino crouched down and his head disappeared behind the counter. After some cluttered sounds, he straightened back up, holding a thick white book in his hand. “…And he mentioned bouquets and arches, etc. He's a very determined boy I must say. He's from your school?"

Yuuri nods.

"Ahh, I see. He did tell me about your budget so I gave him some choices...," Yuuri watched as Celestino flipped open his logbook and grabbed for his calendar. "I offered him tulips and some orchids, very cheap this season, and he was quite alright with anything as long as it’s within budget and can be delivered tomorrow. These flowers here are within his budget but the delivery of these flowers will be on Friday next week.”

He flipped another page and Yuuri saw the student council president’s name on the logbook and the time he called the shop.

“Now, let's say he has a bigger budget… I can provide any of these flowers instead by at least... tomorrow. It’s abundant on Valentine's season," Celestino pointed to a list of flowers on his logbook and Yuuri can only gape back at him.

"But those – those are expensive!"

A day of work won’t be enough to cover for the rest of the payment. He must work for _days_. Yuuri gulped again and considers for a moment.

“How- how many days shall I-“

Celestino closed his eyes and raised a hand in front of him, effectively cutting off Yuuri. The beta sighed and placed a finger to his chin, a gesture he does whenever he's in deep thought.

"I won't give it to him."

Yuuri pursed his lips together as he feels disappointment fill him. He can work for those days. He can even work on weekends. If Celestino needs him to stay beyond store hours, he will be very willing to do so. How can he convince Celestino to-

"I’m giving it to you.”

_What?_

Yuuri looked up at Celestino, confusion written all over his face.

“Because you're a beautiful human being and you deserve it."

Yuuri stared and stared but his mind still cannot comprehend.

Seeing that Yuuri is still trying to absorb what he said, Celestino smiled at him as he crouched down to meet his eye-level. He ruffled Yuuri's hair and gripped his shoulders. His voice quieter and softer as he whispered to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, are you aware just how beautiful you are?"

Yuuri can only look back because Celestino is still not making any sense.

Celestino huffed and his face looked like his heart is breaking. "Yuuri, you know... it always breaks my heart whenever you sacrifice so much for other people. You always give so much. You're always selfless and you..." the older man trails off. "Even to us. You always come here to help us even though we cannot give you much in return."

Yuuri's brows furrowed. It isn’t true. In the three years he's known Celestino, the man has given him two boxes of chocolates, at times dinner, friendship, a family, and most importantly… a home.

"Yuuri, you have helped us so much since you came here. Yet you have never accepted any payment or asked anything in return. Perhaps this is my chance to thank you?" he gives Yuuri another smile, this time warmer but just as sincere.

"An advanced Valentine's Day gift to our beautiful Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri blinked. Again. And again. And the seconds wore on with him just staring at Celestino. The entire store is silent save for the ticking of the clock on the wall behind the counter. Slowly, soft little sobs filled the room and Yuuri's shoulders shook beneath Celestino's hands. Tiny beads of tears flowed from his closed eyes as his mind worked on what Celestino just implied.

"I... I... hng! Why... You don't have... to... to do th-that for me. Hnggh! I love... coming here to he-help. Haa.... hng!"

He quickly wiped off the tears from his eyes with his hands but they won't stop falling. He tried saying perfect sentences but he can't breathe properly.

"You do... hng! You don't have to... do that. Hng!"

"Ahhh Yuuri. Sorry I made you cry. Here." Celestino handed him some tissues and wiped some of his tears with his big thumbs.

"Thank you," he said as coherently as he can, and he is not referring to the tissues or the flowers. "Thank you so much."

And Celestino understood, "You are always welcome, Yuuri."

After a moment, Celestino stood straighter and stretched his back. "Ahhh..." he laughed loudly while subtly rubbing at his suspiciously watery eyes. "But! Since I still need to pay the rent," he bent down to dust off some imaginary dust from his apron before smiling at Yuuri, "...tell Vincent I need that budget by Monday," he ended with a wink.

Yuuri let out a watery giggle as he wiped the last of his tears.

He can't wait to tell Phichit.

-

It’s a new day. Viktor has woken up quite later than usual and he has no one to blame but himself. He usually doesn’t need an alarm so he didn’t set one last night, but apparently, he was more tired than he thought.

He sat up, still groggy and even more tired than he was yesterday, and saw that Chris too was knocked out dead on his own bed, body plastered against the wall in nothing but his hot pink boyshorts.

Yesterday was worse for the two of them since they still both have swimming practice after the meeting with the council. The worst part was, Yakov, who they thought would understand why they were late, has been heartless towards them all throughout practice.

It annoyed Viktor to no end because the man is the adviser of the student council, and it was rich of him to get upset with Viktor and Chris for being late, when he didn’t attend the student council meeting. Plus, Yakov is his godfather. He should be looking out for him. It felt unfair.

Grunting at the direction of his thoughts so early in the morning, Viktor got up and looked for something to eat in the dorm’s shared kitchen. As expected of a dorm shared by senior alphas, the only thing full in the kitchen was the trashcan. So he settled for a cup of coffee and a bag of stale cornflakes he found on his study table, then went out on a jog with his dog. His roommate was still asleep by the time he returned so he left alone, choosing to drive to school to save his almost non-existent energy.

His peaceful morning was immediately disrupted the moment he reached the campus.

Classes haven’t started yet and students are taking advantage of it by running around the school grounds. For a moment he wondered why everyone seems excited about something until a sophomore came to him and nervously pushed a box of chocolates in his hand. The girl can't look him in the eyes and she was staring at Viktor’s feet like it suddenly holds the secrets of the universe.

Ah, it’s Valentine’s Day. Prom day. How could he forget?

“Good morning! Is this for me?” he gestured towards the chocolates and gave the girl one of his heart-shaped smiles.

The girl, a petite omega with black shoulder-length hair, shyly looked up at him and nodded. “I was... thinking if maybe... you'd like to go to prom with me?”

Viktor's eyes widened for a second at the bold question. He didn't expect that from the girl at all. But he quickly recovered and smiled again instead. It's a very familiar question by now for him, anyway.

When he first came to the school, he had made quite a fuss. For one, he stands out - with his blue eyes, very pale skin, long-silver hair and tall stature. He has some inkling that he does look attractive but he didn’t expect people to pay him so much attention. Not until he started impressing professors and he suddenly had girls and boys following him in the corridors asking for him to tutor them. It didn’t help that he later tried out for the swimming team and the campus was blessed with glimpses of his wet body. So yes, he has his own fair share of admirers and past flings, and every year, he receives all sorts of invitations to the prom, along with different kinds of gifts for Valentine’s Day.

It doesn’t mean though that he finds declining and breaking hearts easy.

He let out a small sigh and bent low to meet the girl’s eyes. “May I know your name?”

“Isabella?”

“Isabella, I’m sure you will be a great date, but I’m afraid I have to decline your invitation. As president, I have to go with my secretary. I’m very sorry."

It’s partly a lie for he has a choice but Mila is a childhood friend of his and she has her own share of admirers and ex’s going after her every prom season. Going to the prom together isthe best excuse they have ever thought of.

The girl looked wide-eyed for a while and Viktor watched as she slowly bowed her head and stared at his shoes again. She stayed like that for a moment and when she looked up at Viktor, her cheeks are redder and her eyes were a bit watery, “I… I understand.”

Comforting other people is not a talent of his but he tried anyway. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna be a great date to someone else. I’m sure of that.” To his relief, the girl’s tears didn’t fall and her lips slowly stretched into a shy smile. “You are really nice.”

“Thank you,” he smiled back genuinely and pointed at the chocolates. “Can I keep these though? I bet these taste nice."

"Yes! It- it’s all yours, Pres,” and with that, the girl left.

Viktor thought he should have returned the chocolates but he loves sweets and he hasn’t eaten decent anything yet.

The morning has been uneventful since then and the classes went by in a blur. But all that time, Viktor felt like he’s forgetting something very important and he cant remember why he feels so tense and worried. He checked everything in his mental calendar, taking note that the afternoon classes are cancelled because of the prom, but he can't remember anything he could have missed.

He tried taking notes and listening to the current teacher but after a while his mind just wandered again so he decided to simply let the time pass and wait for lunch break. He's very hungry and he can't wait anymore for the bell to ring for him to be finally free to eat to his heart's content. To hell with Yakov and his diet plan.

But just before the bell rings, he heard a familiar ping from his phone.

**Phichit**

(February 14, 12:17 PM)

Pres! You won't believe what came today!

He desperately searched his mind for what Phichit could be talking about and he almost lost his breath when it finally dawned on him what he was forgetting.

Hiding his phone under his desk while begging the gods that his teacher won’t see him, he texted a quick reply to Phichit. The Thai student was so quick to respond he wondered if Phichit was even in class. But then he rememdered that Phichit's a junior so his lunch is an hour earlier.

**Phichit**

(February 14, 12:19 PM)

Just come down to the grounds to see for yourself!

It’s the flowers! Phichit got the flowers! He can’t remember anything else he asked Phichit but the flowers! How could he forget the flowers?!

Hating himself for being so forgetful while at the same time feeling immensely relieved, he let out a silent scream of “Yes!” while pumping his free hand in the air as subtly as he can. All the frustration and stress of not having flowers for the prom decorations finally leaving his body.

He hid his phone back in his leather backpack and tapped his fingers on his desk, now even more excited for lunch break to come.

When the bell finally rang, Viktor sprinted out the door before the sound even ended.

-

“Are you sure you’ll be fine from here? I can stay and help you with the rest.”

Yuuri nodded with a big smile on his face as he pushed Stephane back to the Celestino’s delivery van. The 30-something beta is Celestino’s driver and deliveryman, and he drove the flowers to the school with a card from Celestino saying, _"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuri! Enjoy your gift!"_

After he calmed down last night, Celestino invited him for dinner in his upstairs residence and the older man asked Stephane, who is one of Celestino's housemates, to deliver the flowers the next day. True to his word, Stephane came to his school on time.

When Stephane texted him that he’s about to arrive at the school that morning, Yuuri was already jumping in too much excitement at the school entrance with Phichit. The tight hug Phichit gave him after he told him the good news last night almost crushed his ribs.

“One last chance to convince me to stay, Yuuri. One last chance.”

Stephane had stayed for an hour to help Yuuri with the decorations. He helped install the arches and columns and assisted Yuuri in wrapping them with faux vines and flowers. He held the ladder for him as he climbed up to decorate the tall lamps and bushes. He even carried Yuuri on his shoulders when another student volunteer borrowed the ladder. He helped fill the stage, the dance floor, and every corner with flowers, following Yuuri around like an attentive older brother. He even carried a table to the center of the dance floor so Yuuri will have a space where he can work on the bouquets and centerpieces away from the other students. Stephane has done so much already and Yuuri can't afford asking him to do more.

“Come on! Celestino needs you at the store, Stephane. I’ll be fine! You’ve helped me enough already!” They have reached the parking lot and he had to push Stephane towards the van. “Just…umf! Go back to the store Stephane!”

“This is me leaving, Yuuri. I am stepping towards the van now. I am opening the door of the van.” Stephane has a dramatically devastated expression on his face but Yuuri knows that Stephane is only teasing him.

Stephane was there when Yuuri first came to Celestino’s store. He was the first to notice Yuuri walking around the store, sniffing flowers, picking out individual stems and putting them together in a small bundle in his tiny hand. Just like Celestino, he has been a great friend and adult figure to Yuuri since then.

Feeling gratitude welling up inside him despite the man’s stubbornness, Yuuri stopped pushing the older man towards the van and engulfed him in a hug that caught the beta by surprise.

“Umf! Wha- Yuuri?” Stephane immediately stopped teasing him, surprise taking over his features as Yuuri tried his best to squeeze the beta.

Yuuri’s face was pressed tight on the green apron Stephane was wearing so all the beta heard in return was Yuuri’s squished thank-yous and sniffles. They broke apart after a while and with a pat on Yuuri’s head followed by a fond smile, Stephane left while waving through the van’s window.

"Please tell Celestino I'll drop by later!" he waved back and stayed at the sidewalk until the van disappeared in the distance.

When he came back to the gardens, the tables and seats were already in place, covered and decorated using the table and chair cloths from last year’s prom. The decorations bought online came shortly after Stephane left and soon, student-volunteers are running around, attaching garlands and balloons, until the venue finally looked complete.

Phichit had gathered all student volunteers at the start of their lunch break to discuss the plan the event planner sent. The plan is to transform the largest clearing in the school gardens into an elegant "Garden of Love." It wasn’t very original, and Yuuri had laughed when Phichit quoted the president word per word on how the senior wants the garden to look like.

Their small budget afforded them at least with a couple of arches, four ornamental columns and a bunch of lights and lanterns. The dance floor looked really pretty when the arches and columns were installed but the place was given life after Yuuri and Stephane added the flowers. It suddenly made sense to him why they needed so many.

“Viktor is a drama queen," a blonde kid, seemingly younger than him spoke beside him as Yuuri continued making the bouquet for the prom queen on a work table placed in the center of the dance floor by Stephane. The bouquet is one of Phichit’s instructions and it’s the one that excited Yuuri the most. He’s also planning to make one for the prom king but he’s starting to run out of flowers.

“Sorry?” he asked back. He doesn’t understand why the student is looking at the bouquet he’s making like it did something wrong to him.

“I said the president is a drama queen! All this for the prom? And he said he’s worried about the budget? Can you see that? We afforded a fucking arch!”

Yuuri knows the boy only by his face but not by name, so he laughed politely which made the student look at him suspiciously, “Oh you think it’s a nice idea huh? You’re a fan of Viktor too, aren’t ya?”

“I’m sorry. I’m not very familiar with the president,” he ducked his head shyly and hoped that the blonde student leave him be.

He's not friends with the president. Heck, they’re not even acquaintances. He’s pretty sure the senior doesn’t even know he exists. The only thing connecting them is Phichit who is serving as the council's reporter.

“Yuuri!” Phichit’s familiar figure jogged towards them with strings of lights around his neck and arms.

“Hi Phichit.”

“Hey Chulanont.”

Both he and the blonde kid acknowledged Phichit at the same time. Probably the student belongs in the council as well if he knows Phichit despite obviously being from another year.

“Strange to find you here, Yuri,” Phichit said with a teasing lilt to his voice and Yuuri was confused, so so confused, why Phichit is saying that when they specifically asked him to help with the flowers just yesterday.

Phichit noticed his confused expression and giggled, “I’m sorry, Yuuri, I wasn’t referring to you. I was referring to him.” He pointed to the blonde student, “You guys have the same name:”

“Oh,” Yuuri felt heat blooming in his cheeks at Phichit’s revelation. He remembers now. It’s the Russian punk the ladies in the school love. The one he didn’t vote at last year’s election because he thought he was too young to be in position, "Oh."

Surprisingly the other Yuri seems to know who he is for he didn't look surprised at all, “Tsk! Stupid flower boy not knowing his officers. Thank god you’re graduating in a year.” Still, he doesn’t look too happy about the fact that they share a name, “There’s only one place for a Yuri in this school and that’s mine. Remember that.”

“That’s not nice, Yuri,” Phichit said while slowly untangling the lights draped around his neck, eyes dark with murderous intent. “Say that again and I’ll cut you with this. Don’t listen to him, Yuuri. Viktor’s coming down in a while. I’m sure he’ll love what you did.”

He gave Phichit a thankful smile, and bowed his head lower, drawing his shoulder together to make himself look smaller since the other Yuri is still looking at him sourly. He can't do anything about the fact that they share a name. That wasn’t in his control. So instead of sulking, he focused on the bouquet he was making and wondered silently if the other Yuri is aware his name is a flower's name.

-

The school grounds were bustling with activity when Viktor finally made his way down to the gardens. A couple of student volunteers walked past him and his eyes were so glued to the pretty lamps they were carrying that he almost got hit by the ladder on a burly alpha student's shoulders. He ducked his head just in time and the students around him giggled at the clumsy sight of their president. He felt happy, relieved, and thankful, that despite all that's happened, they were still able to make the prom a reality. The smiles and lively chatter of the students around him made all the trouble worth it.

But it was when he got to the dance floor that he finally saw it and his breath hitched.

Four columns were firmly installed on the ground, the arches standing just as straight and proud at two sides acting as elegant entrances to the dancefloor inside. Lamp posts and bushes decorate its edges and on the once mowed grass is a gigantic carpet.

The once simple clearing now showered with big, blooming, blood-red roses.

He stopped in his tracks, feet suddenly heavy and glued to the ground. He was struck with so much beauty that he can't move. His eyes were moving quickly in its sockets, hungrily taking in every part, every detail. His heart hammering in his chest, mouth slightly hanging open, every part of his body stunned by the sheer rawness of it all. Each rose brought life to every corner they touched, made every arch, every column sparkle, made every lamppost shine brighter, transformed every boring bush into a masterpiece. It's just like how he imagined it... but prettier. Much more elegant. Lovelier.

"Oy Viktor!"

He whipped his head towards the source of the sound and he found three figures in the center of the dancefloor. They were huddled around a table with a clutter of flowers, wrappers and ribbons on top of it.

He stepped forward, steps slow, his eyes still looking around in wonder, but when he got closer, he noticed that the two standing figures are Phichit and Yuri. He squints his eyes to see who's the figure sitting on the chair but all he can see from afar is a mop of raven hair and a pair of glasses.

He can't remember anyone in the council that wears glasses. He continued walking slowly, attention now focused on the person bowed towards a mountain of flowers on the table. He seems to be tying it into a bundle and... _Oh wow..._

The person lifted the bundle of flowers and it turned out to be a bouquet of long stemmed roses tied together with different subtle greens. It was beautiful. It matches the dance floor. It's blood-red too but it sparkles even from afar and he wondered how it was possible. He looked at the person holding it and he realized that he must be the one who made the bouquet. Then he slowly realized… that must be the person who made all this. That must be Phichit's roommate.

Viktor's steps suddenly became faster. He has to thank him! He has to express his thanks to the person who made all this come to life! He has to tell him how much he appreciates all of this because it caused him so much stress and it's finally gone because of him. He walked faster, heart suddenly filled with so much gratitude and he...

"Vitya! There you are!"

He heard Mila's voice behind him but his focus is centered on the person ahead. The person with the raven hair. The person who managed to give him the flowers that are key to making the year's theme a reality. The flowers that caused him immense stress just the day before but are now making his heart beat so...

"Vitya?!"

The person stood but his head is still covered by the bouquet. _Oh wow, he has... a nice figure._

"Vitya! Catch!"

_Huh?_

All the warning Viktor got was a swish of blue, yellow and white flying past him, and his body moved on autopilot, twisting around and right arm stretched out to catch the volleyball Mila smacked towards his direction to get his attention.

But he twisted too late and his arm missed the ball by a hairswidth, wind kissing his skin.

And the ball flashed past him towards...

Everything slowed down and everyone could only watch as the volleyball hit the black-haired boy square in the face and a sharp bouncing noise slashed through the air. A loud crashing sound followed, breaking the peaceful Valentine's atmosphere as the boy was slammed on the nearby chair by the force of the ball, his body curling to the side and down to the floor.

"Yuuri!"

Viktor felt his breath leave him with how fast he sprinted forward towards the figure on the floor. He heard Phichit call Yuri's name and it confused him why, but when he reached the boy sprawled on the floor, he didn't have time to wonder more.

The boy's eyes are tightly shut, his lips are parted, his skin is flushed, and... and... _Oh... He's..._

"Oy Mila! What's that for?!" Yuri screamed loudly and he stomped towards Mila who was already close by, looking as horrified as they all are.

"Yuuri? Yuuri?"

_Why is Phichit-_

The boy groaned, getting Viktor's attention once more, and he startled to see his own large hand cradling the side of the boy's head. He couldn't remember when he got there and when he got his hands and... _Oh... He's so..._

The raven-haired boy's head moved just a little and he touched a hand to his face where he was hit by the ball. He squeezed his eyes tighter, eyebrows drawn together in a mix of pain and confusion.

"Viktor he's bleeding!"

Yes. He's aware. The boy's nose is bleeding. There's a trail flowing from one of the boy's nostrils down to his lips and... and...

He was frozen on his spot, with both of his hands flat on either sides of the boy's head, his eyes focused on the boy lying on the ground in front of him.

The boy's eyes slowly fluttered open and... _Oh... Oh..._

"Wow..."

The brownest eyes Viktor has ever laid his eyes on opened, the pupils looking around for something to focus on until it zeroed in on Viktor's face.

Deep brown eyes looked at him, drowning him for a moment, and he only watched frozen as those eyes slowly fluttered close once more.

The boy's breathing evened out and his body went completely limp, head still cradled between Viktor's palms.

Viktor could only stare, not knowing whether to feel horrified or mesmerized.

Because the boy is unconscious, his nose is bleeding and his skin is flushed.

And he is so beautiful.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story here so please be gentle. English isn't my first language so pardon me if there were mistakes. Finally, thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @joeyleechan !!!


End file.
